Ángel
by littleporcelana
Summary: Blaine Anderson miembro del equipo de football con una bella novia y Kurt Hummel un chico normal pero no apto para populares. Ambos mantienen una relación en secreto, Blaine le ha prometido las estrellas y Kurt está dispuesto a creerle ... Cumplira su promesa? Dos shots y un epilogo :3
1. Chapter 1

Angel

Hace ya un par de meses que iniciaron…. Esto como sea que se llame, a pesar de conocerse desde el primer año de la preparatoria jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para acercársele demasiado, hasta ahora. O algo así como valor a medias contadas, ellos se veían a escondidas aunque esto solo fuera temporal, solo hasta la graduación cuando volaran a la ciudad de los sueños y pudieran ser ellos mismos sin temor a nada sin que nadie los lastimase, o al menos eso le prometió él y el tan solo quería creerle era tan fácil hacerlo y le hacía sobrellevar su vida más fácil.

Se estaban besando en el auditorio detrás del escenario con todas las cosas del taller de teatro y del telón, un moreno atleta estaba en medio de unas largas y tonificadas piernas pálidas tocándolas con adoración

Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto y bien el estar así con él en vez de ella.

El más alto rompió el beso y ladeo su cabeza- Me quitas la respiración- dijo sonriente mirando fijamente esos ojos ámbar tan dulces.

-Tú te robaste mi corazón creo que es justo que tome algo a cambio- volviendo a besarlo.

-Jejeje para Blaine… es tarde y ya tengo que irme- parándose y acomodándose la ropa.

-Oh vamos quédate un poco más, por favor- oh no esa miradita de cachorro no.

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Anderson-dijo sonriente- Además parezco tu secretario al ser el único de los dos que recuerda que tienes que estar en una hora en el campo para planificar las estrategias que usaran en el partido mañana en el juego luego comprar ese perfume para tu mamá para que se dé cuenta que le pones atención y para cerrar con broche de oro tu día ir a cambiarte para la cena con tus padres y tu novia a las 7 en punto- dijo todo ese palabrerío con una sonrisa, una molesta sonrisa.

Y craaaak eso rompió por completo el momento

Blaine aturdido por todo lo dicho no pudo más que gemir en respuesta y apoyar su frente en el hombro del joven.

-Quien soy yo?- pregunto con una genuina pesadez en sus palabras.

-Je que?- rio un poco ante tal pregunta el ojiazul, no entendía a que se refería.

-A que no sé que hice o que es lo que soy para ti para merecerte, para que digas aquello con tanta facilidad en vez de irte gritando pomperios acerca de lo injusto que es esto y que te mereces a alguien más valiente que este canalla frente tuyo que tiene miedo de salir del closet-

Lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras, mirándolo con una gran ternura.

-Eres el irrompible Blaine Anderson quien soporto a diario por 15 años los golpes e insultos de un padre abusador y el desinterés de una madre que se ahoga en alcohol antes de hacer frente a los problemas de su casa, Blaine eres un sobreviviente y un gran confidente-le tomo el rostro con ambas manos observándolo con gran amor y admiración- ese día estaba abatido tirado en el piso de las duchas llorando y simplemente te confesé todo, porque lo único que hiciste fue arrodillarte y tomarme entre tus brazos diciendo _No estás solo, anda dime yo solo callare y escuchare_ , me aferre a ti y llore como nunca, al final de todo lo que dijiste solo una palabra resonaba en mis oídos una y otra vez _Coraje,_ tan simple como eso y ya sabemos ambos como termino ese día- río un poco al recordarlo y Blaine se sintió tan embalsamado ante sus palabras que no pudo más que abrazarlo y estrecharlo solo un poco más antes de separarse de él y seguir con su fachada de inútil vida.

Él me comprendía estar alrededor suyo era tan fácil como respirar. Pensaba Blaine

Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquel día en el auditorio lo que significaba que solo faltaba dos días para el baile de graduación… el gran baile. Se sentía eufórico, ansioso y nervioso, le habría prometido a Kurt asistir con él al baile después de terminar con su novia y no iba a importar lo que pasara, si habría insultos, bromas, miradas perplejas, empujones y todo escenario desastroso.

Nada importaría porque por más que la pasaran mal en esa dichosa fiesta, bailaran un vals y al final de todo tormento sonreirían se tomarían de la mano caminando hacia la camioneta de Kurt y conducirían sin parar hacia el aeropuerto e ir directo a Nueva York, su ciudad y ese sería el comienzo que tanto anhelaban ambos, ese comienzo que juro Blaine le daría a Kurt y este por más que le dijo que callara promesas soñadoras no pudo evitar tomar su mano para ponérsela en su pecho y jurárselo con las más sinceras palabras que alguna vez pronuncio.

Ese par de días que faltaban pasaron volando, con las misma rutina de siempre echándose miradas a escondidas y tomando el tiempo del almuerzo para estar en los brazos del otro, solo que con más euforia y emoción por parte de Kurt al no poder esperar el baile, le contaba a Blaine cada detalle que imaginaba

-Y de echo ya tengo mi traje listo tuve que comprar un saco para tomarlo de base para lo que tenía pensado y es simplemente fabuloso es color rojo con una pajarita color negro con un cadena colgando ….- seguía hablando y hablando y Blaine solo podía observarlo ya deseaba estar en su apartamento en NY que con sus ahorros de ambos habían alquilado para pasado mañana, después del baile- y entones combinara con tu traje que por default sé que será negro perla.

Sin previo aviso Blaine se levantó de un salto de la cama del castaño donde estaba, prácticamente aventando al más alto sobre la colcha

-Lo siento no puedo esperar- solo eso y fue a conectar su teléfono en las bocinas para poner una canción en especifico

 _If I don't say this now_

 _I will surely break_

Y levanto al castaño son su mano y se posiciono para bailar, sus manos en la cadera del castaño y las manos de este alrededor del cuello del moreno

 _As I'm living the one I want to take_

Y se estaba moviendo al compás de la canción, su canción. Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, el momento era tan mágico que el decir algo sería una tragedia para sus almas

 _Oh Uh Oh be my baby_

Pareciera que no existía algo más que ellos

 _I'll look after you_

Fue tanto el bullicio de sus emociones que no se pudo contener

-You've begun to feel like home-le cantaba en susurros al castaño

Y ambos cantaron

-What's mine is yours to make your own …. Oh Uh Oh … Ohhhh be my baby

Fundiéndose en un beso tan puro como su amor mutuo

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono y sonriéndose. Pero. Al final de la tarde separándose porque Blaine tiene cena familiar y no hay excusa que valga para faltar, a menos que fuera por estar con su novia pero eso solo significaría llevarla a la cena- Te veo mañana en la tarde para ir juntos al baile.

. . .

La cena con sus padres fue, a falta de una mejor palabra, tensa súper tensa. No pudo dormir tranquilo ni si quiera con el mensaje de Kurt deseándole buenas noches, ya era de mañana y tenía que prepararse para ir al baile y terminar formalmente con su novia, asique bajo para empezar el día con un buen desayuno. Pero quedo petrificado al ver a las tres personas que menos quería tener en su vida por el resto que queda de ella en la sala de estar sentados.

Su padre, su madre y … su novia.

No dijo nada, no podía. Su padre simplemente se levantó de su lugar como aquel toro preparándose para embestir, y vaya que lo hizo. Al quedar frente a Blainey sacándole dos cabezas de estatura le dio tal bofetada que hizo voltear su cuerpo entero y simplemente su mundo se le vino encima

. . .

Era la tarde del baile en casa del castaño, había recibido con gran preocupación y confusión a Blaine en su puerta, detrás de él… su exnovia o eso tendría que ser para ese momento.

El trio estaba callado, aun en la puerta y Kurt en un acto de desesperación lo tomo del cuello mirándolo queriendo preguntar cien cosas pero su boca estaba seca, su mente inundada de temores y pesadillas pasando frente a él, fue Blaine que con gran dolor en su cuerpo dijo

-En serio perdón pero no podemos ir al baile de graduación… juntos- Tomo la mano de su novia y la miro dándose a entender.

-…..- y entonces esos ojos que siempre lo miraban con admiración y dulzura apagaron su luz mirándolo con indiferencia, sus brazos retirándose de su cuello dolidos y contrayéndose- Me lo prometiste- susurro dolido su ceño fruncido hacia el piso.

-Sé que te prometí ir p…-

-No-muy bajo pero aun así audible- N-no ….. tú prometiste no ilusionarme en vano, juraste no hacer promesas que no cumplirías, prometiste no lastimarme- levanto sus ojos … y entonces Blaine sintió como su estómago se contraía y algo dentro de si se retorcía para desaparecer al ver a ese pequeño castaño con lágrimas sobre sus rojas mejillas su mirada con decepción inscrita y mandíbula tensa. Él era el culpable.-Vete- Sus brazos auto protegiéndolo-Solo vete-ignorando olímpicamente a la chica

Y su peor y último error estuvo en hacer exactamente lo que le dijo.

La dichosa novia era vengativa, era la maldad en persona al ser porrista y sexy (y facilona) basto con promesas de manoseos y una llamada a un par de miembros del equipo de Hockey para hacerlos mantener alejado a Kurt de Blaine a toda costa.

. . .

Kurt estaba destrozado no sabía que pensar, estuvo dentro de su abismo de penumbra durante media hora, hasta que se negó a creer algo de lo que acababa de ocurrir asique simplemente tomo su coche y fue directo al baile ya tenía su atuendo puesto cuando recibió su visita de la pareja y no lo dejaría ir sin dar una gran pelea al estilo que solo un Hummel puede.

Pero simplemente no se dio cuenta, porque debería? Qué razón tendría para mirar su espejo retrovisor y verificar que una camioneta le seguía desde que salio de casa. Ninguna, hasta ahí llegaba su inocencia.

. . .

No podía creer lo que había hecho había sucumbido ante las amenazas de su padre, no fue hasta después que reflexiono que no valía nada sus amenazas porque se supondría que no lo volvería a ver después de esa noche, pero el miedo gano su batalla y lo hizo el títere de su padre y su novia.

Pero no ha ganado la guerra se dijo Blaine, trataba desesperado de pensar en que haría en lo que debía de hacer. Sabía que había roto y hecho añicos el corazón de Kurt pero por Dios que lo recuperaría y recompensaría a Kurt el resto de su vida.

Seguía pensando en que hacer , que necesitaba … hasta que cambio la música

 _Oh Uh Oh, Oh Uh Oh_

 _Be My Baby_

 _Forgive The Urgency_

 _But Hurry Up And Wait_

 _My Heart Has Started To Separate_

Y simplemente lo supo. No necesitaba nada más que Kurt, no le importaría vivir en una caja de cartón si eso significaba estar con él, lentamente se separó de la chica en sus brazos quien lo miraba confusa y con rabia, él solo le dio un sonrisa cínica levanto la barbilla y empezó su andar fuera de ese lugar

. . .

Kurt bajaba apresurado de su carro

Pero cayó, cayo sin piedad contra el suelo al ser empujado brutalmente por un chico que reconoció como el capitán del equipo de Hockey trato de huir pero había tres más ahí impidiendo cualquier vía de escape

 _Hasta el final …_ se dijo cerrando los ojos sonriendo con tristeza y al abrirlos se veía una fiereza en su mirada y lucho, que le corten la lengua a aquel que se atreva a decir que no dio batalla, pero aquello no se trataba de valentía, al menos no para los deportistas, se trataba de asegurar desde antes del inicio quien ganaría y con tanta naturalidad escalofriante uno de ellos saco su palo de hockey mientras Kurt se enfrentaba con otro dándole la espalda. Kurt logro derribar por un momento al simio ese

Y _saz!_ Fue tan sencillo para aquel bastardo darle tremendo golpe con el palo justo en la nuca a Kurt, con tal fuerza descontrolada que hizo una grieta en el palo e hizo que el castaño diera un paso antes de ir cayendo

Y el pequeño joven ojiazul solo pudo contemplar su caída y lo supo, con tristeza y horror lo supo viendo la punta de aquel contendor de basura acercándose un poco más cada vez

Y solo deseo que Blaine escuchara las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

. . .


	2. Siempre contigo

**So ... aqui le traigo al interesado el segundo cap /3 y  
\- Enjoy...**

Blaine iba a paso veloz hacia el estacionamiento sintiéndose libre y aliviado con cada paso que daba alejándose, estaba ensayando su discurso para Kurt camino a su auto… y fue como si lo invocara.

Por los infiernos que lo vio, vio la última batalla que Kurt daría. Paro en seco queriendo gritar su nombre pero su garganta se cerró con horror, vio a ese canalla golpear la nuca de su Kurt y este cayendo golpeándose con el contenedor de basura como si el último golpe no hubiese sido suficiente.

Y por fin salió su oración

-Kurrt!- salió simple y desgarrador el grito como si tuviera alambre de púas en vez de cuerdas bucales. Corrió, corrió como nunca en su vida, mientras que los malditos huían de la escena, simplemente cayó ante su amante – No, no, no no … No!- volteo el cuerpo de su amado colocando su cabeza en sus piernas- Resiste cariño, por lo que más quieras resiste!- Cogió su teléfono y marco a emergencias- Estoy en la escuela McKenly venga rápido!... Kurt quédate conmigo, hey lindo tienes que quedarte para que me escuches- acariciaba su rostro pálido pero escurriendo sangre por dios sabe dónde, lloraba intensamente. Kurt lo escuchaba sin saberlo, haciendo acopio de lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas porque tenía que decirle, no podía irse sin decirle todo en pocas palabras, por los cielos que lo haría.

-Blaine…- logro decir- Essccuha-Blaine negaba frenéticamente

-No no Shh te pondrás bien, calla

-Nnno me shushes- y torció sus labios en un triste intento de sonrisa- por … innnfieernos qque oirás- y no quería decir lo siguiente pero era la única forma de que lo escuchara hasta el final- Mme lo .. deebes- Y Bliane callo con culpa- Te amo … eeso nunca cambio … y no … lo hara… Teeen coraje … para lo qqque sigue de … tu vida … Se feliz Blainey se .. feliz porque … lo mmerecess y yya ess hora … yo … siempre cuuidare dde ti … nno tiieeenes la culpa, no … podias ver venir eeesto … Te amo y sé qquee correspondes, y nnecesito veerte feliz … desde … arriba … y unn dia me mostraras lo feliz … que eres y con quienes- y con esto le tendio la mano con una cajita de terciopelo color rojo y Kurt no pudo evitar darle gracia porque no solto la maldira caja en toda la pelea y todo porque debía dársela a Blaine-Ssi no … sere uunn mmiserable anngel- y con esto cayo su mano en el asfalto cerrando los ojos dedicándole una última sonrisa a su amado.

-Kurt! No no … quédate con migo bebe-

Lloró, lloró por el tiempo desperdiciado, lloró por la culpa que sentía, lloró por todo lo escuchado, lloró porque la maldita ambulancia no llegaba lloró porque la única persona que lo había visto tal cual es y aún así lo acepto y amo ciegamente se desvanecía en sus brazos, meciéndolo y cantándole como aquel que intenta dormir a un pequeño ángel.

Su ángel

. . .

La ambulancia ilumino su rostro así como la patrulla, los de emergencia corrieron a socorrer algo perdido, tomándole el pulso a Kurt y verificando su respiración lo tomaron de los brazos de un catatónico Blaine a quien cubrieron con una manta e intentaron meterlo a la patrulla pero fue tanto su objeción que cedieron a que fuera en la ambulancia … a su lado.

En la comisaria se encontró con Burt Hummel, quien ya había sido notificado y había reconocido el cuerpo de su amado y único hijo biológico... sí, veía a Blaine como otro hijo suyo quien necesitaba amor , el mecánico y candidato al congreso sabía todo, absolutamente todo y aunque estuvo reacio a la relación sostenida entre los jóvenes apelo a su lado sensible y decidió confiar que Blaine cumpliría su promesa y la prueba estaría en que ni él ni su hijo estarían en la mañana. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como deberían. Al verlo se le encogió una vez más lo que quedaba de su corazón se veía acabo, ojos rojos e hinchados y pálido de piel. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron en los brazos del otro durante un largo tiempo, nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía, el lugar estaba en silencio casi de luto, todos ahí conocían al buen señor Hummel quien había hecho negocios con muchos oficiales arreglando patrullas y modificándolas hasta donde podía con precio accesible, tal era su respeto por aquel hombre que movieron tierra y cielo para dar con aquellos que describió Blaine después de ser calmado por Burt y decirle que fuera fuerte y el señor Hummel sin vergüenza alguna hizo acopio de su título de candidato para movilizar las cosas.

Blaine les había contado absolutamente todo con Burt presente, todo parecía un sueño del cual no tenía el privilegio de despertar. Burt y Blaine levantaron cargos contra el padre de Blaine por abuso y maltrato familiar a los jóvenes deportistas por asesinato y a la novia por asesinato involuntario, nadie quedo impune ni si quiera la madre de Blaine que fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, todos y cada uno de ellos enfrentaron la ira de Burt y Blaine.

Ya era la tarde del siguiente día y todo parecía sombrío, estaban en la casa Hummel ambos hombres sentados en la cocina uno frente al otro.

-Lo tienes?- pregunto casi con miedo Burt y al mirar el desconcierto del joven menciono- Mi hijo te compro algo y lo puso en una cajita roja- aclaro sin tener la fuerza ni la voluntad para poder decir su nombre todavía. Blaine asintió- Ábrelo hijo quisiera ver que es, no me dejo verlo, dijo que perdería la magia si alguien más que ustedes dos lo veía primero, ábrelo míralo y dime que es-

Con miedo y angustia cogió la cajita con manos temblorosas del bolsa de su chaqueta, al abrirlo cerro los ojos con pesadez y un sutil Click resonó en el cuarto.

Abrió los ojos que al mirar le interior solo soltaron lagrimas silenciosas

Eran dos pajaritas. Una echa de tela dispuesta a ser mostrada con el mejor de los atuendos, color marrón con cintas azules petróleo con un inscripción tejida a mano color negro casi imperceptible en una de las orejas del moño decía **_Perdona_** en el medio **_Y_** en el otro lado **_Olvida._** La otra pajarita era un collar color plata y como el anterior tenía una inscripción **_Always Your baby_** , bastante grande para ser un collar cualquiera pensó, asi que lo agarro y se dio cuenta que dicho moño se abría y con manos llenas de ansia lo hizo

Era una foto de ellos juntos. No pudo más lo devolvió y lo mostro a Burt quien simplemente sonrió con lágrimas, y asi permanecieron por un rato hasta que el señor Hummel hablo.

-Debes irte- dijo tangente y al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba eso prosiguió rápidamente- Quiero decir que… que debes irte a cumplir tu promesa de dejar esta mierda de pueblo y hacer los sueños una realidad, no lo hagas tanto por … por …. Por Kurt hazlo por ti, ese chico cabeza dura jamas te perdonaría si no lo haces y te atormentara hasta el final, vete Blaine te apoyare hasta donde pueda, anda y comete errores, cae y levántate mas fuerte y audaz… enamórate, rompe corazones, rómpete el tuyo y vuelve amar a la persona indicada y cuando seas plenamente feliz vuelve y cuéntamelo todo, no vuelvas si no es asi chico-

-… El problema es … es que no creo que eso sea posible Burt- dijo en un llanto

-Pero claro que es posible, el creía en ti y apuesto a que aún lo hace y yo también, talvez no encuentres lo que buscabas con mi muchacho, pero talvez algo mejor lo correcto y lo perfecto, se que ahora no lo crees pero asi será, puedes llamarme cuando quieras y pedirme ayuda por igual pero jamas y repito jamas volviendo a este tormento … vuelve siendo el hombre mas feliz que viva- paro un poco para recordar algo- voy a torcer una frase que le encantaba a Kurt- y Blaine lo miro con gran interés- A lo largo de tu vida… en estos momentos y ahora eres el hombre mas desdichado que hay y por eso en el futuro te tocara ser el hombre más afortunado vivo- coloco su mano en su hombro y termino- Ve al aeropuerto y lo siento porque este viejo no tiene la fuerza necesaria para despedirte, ve y vuela a la ciudad de los sueños-

-Temo dejarlo solo señor- confeso

-Jem no te preocupes por mi estare bien y me siento horrible confesando esto pero se que Kurt me apoyaba pero conoci a alguien hace unas semanas que deje cuando me llamaron y aun no le he dicho que estoy bien y la verdad creo que ella puede ayudarme con todo- sonrio triste y abatido

-Prometo llamarlo cada viernes a las siete en punto señor- Dicho esto cogió la cajita de terciopelo y se fue hacia el coche del su difunto novio temiendo abrirlo, pero una suave brisa lo empujo gentilmente hacia el auto …. Y entonces lo supo, supo que el estaría a su lado siempre guiándolo y cuidándolo como había dicho. Sin más subió y arranco el coche viendo una última vez la casa donde paso tantos bellos momentos con su familia, su verdadera familia, sabía que tenía todo lo necesario, ambos habían empacado hace días...

* * *

 **No me odien D: Soy de esa que piensan que no siempre se tednra el final deseado pero, si uno feliz**

 **Si quieren saber que fue de nuestro personaje comenten y les doy el epílogo ;3**


	3. Promesa cumplida

**So ... aqui le traigo al interesado el epílogo  
\- Enjoy...**

Trece años, ya habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que puso un pie en este lugar toco el timbre y aguardo, una hermosa señora en sus cincuenta abrió sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Burt! …Burt cariño!-grito y grito la mujer- Está aquí! Volvió!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-No, solo viene de visita- Contesto un Burt bastante bien conservado sonriendo con nostalgia al chico frente a el y una muy conocida pajarita- Como has estado Blaine?- El moreno solo pudo sonreír y lanzarse para un fuerte abrazo de aquel hombre a quien consideraba su padre lo abrazo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien- fue hasta el coche y le tendió la mano a un hombre que llevaba cargando un bulto entre sus brazos- Burt Hummel mi esposo Sebastian Smythe- ambos hombres se tendieron la mano.

-Es un gran placer al fin conocerlo Sr. Hummel.

-El gran gusto es mio chico

-Ah y esta pequeña brisa mañanera es nuestra hija- y Sebastian quito la mantita para dejar ver a la pequeña criatura de unos meses a la pareja.

-Es hermosa- acordaron

-Su nombre es Elizabeth

Y Burt solo pudo sonreír con tristeza, orgullo y gratitud. Los invito a pasar y quedarse a merendar un rato porque el congresista sabía exactamente a lo que había venido.

. . .

-Me hace feliz que por fin hagamos esto, he esperado por este momento los últimos cinco años

\- Y yo por los últimos trece

\- Lo sé- sonrió con ternura- y me siento afortunado ser el hombre son quien compartas esto.

Siguieron el camino hasta una lápida en específico una con la inscripción de

 _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Amado hijo y novio. Un querido y recordado Luchador_

-Kurt te presento a Sebastian … mi esposo y mi niña Elizabeth- y esbozo una sonrisa

-Un gusto conocerte al fin Kurt y si me lo permite Blaine te quiero dar las gracias. Gracias por cuidar a este chico y gracias por no pensar mal de mí cuando tuve que embriagarme para pedirle una cita al dos meses de conocerlo jeje y sé que tuviste que ver porque después de parecer un idiota ante sus conocidos y salir corriendo del parque el vino a mi diciendo que sintió una brisa recorrerle y empujarlo hacia mi dirección haciéndole ver que tenía que ir por mí y decirme que si- y le sonrió al moreno, quien dibujo la más hermosa de las sonrisas- Sé que eres tu porque cada vez que no sabe que hacer este cabezota y se siente perdido una brisa lo recorre indicándole el camino correcto. Gracias por todo Kurt y de echo por eso Eli también se llama Aura que en latín quiere decir brisa … Aura Elizabeth Anderson Smythe

\- Lo logre Kurt- dijo esta vez Blaine- Soy compositor y maestro en NYADA, he escrito muchas canciones unas famosas otras no tanto jem y lo más importante es que volvi a amar y a ser amado, encontré la felicidad y no fue para nada fácil- recordó con amargura- los primeros mese fueron un tormento no podía con el dolor pero las llamadas a tu papá ayudaban y conoci a gente muy bunea que en tiempos difíciles me ayudaban luche como loco para entrar a NYADA perseguí hasta el fin del mundo a la directora para que me aceptara … cante Look After You, pude pagarlo haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo y tocando de vez en cuando en el parque junto con unos chicos con ayuda de tu padre claro, de echo en ese parque conocí a Seb jem pero eso ya lo sabes, siempre me diste fuerza para continuar Kurt siempre que no podía más y me hundía mi tocaba el collar y una suave brisa me atravesaba y me daba fuerza, aun cuando llego el punto en que tuve que empelar muchas cosas jamas empeñe el collar, ahora he recuperado todo eso y tengo mucho más- arrodillándose ante la lápida coloco flores- Gracias, gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo por eso soy muy feliz- termino por decir parándose

-Y espero que sigas cuidando de Blaine y de nosotros si no es mucho pedir Kurt je, se que tenemos esos momentos en querer estrangular al otro … pero en verdad lo amo y amo a nuestra pequeña, asi que espero que jamás desaparezca la brisa que tanto tiempo nos ha cuidado y nos ha bendecido son su calma- y como respuesta a su oración una firme pero suave brisa los abrazo cálidamente levantando las hojas a su alrededor- jejeje vale vale tomare eso como un "cuenta conmigo bobo" y como Blainey no puede decirlo yo lo dire: Por haber sido el chico mas desdichado en su tiempo ahora le toca ser el hombre mas afortunado, y valla que lo es-

Y sin más por hacer se marcharon lentamente de aquel lugar, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo Blaine sonrio abrazo por la cintura a su esposo mirándolo y diciendo

-Te amo … regresemos a casa.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Díganme qué piensan y nos leemos otro día ;)**


End file.
